Torn Between Two
by Jasmyne Knight
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been engaged to a Miss. Pansy Parkinson all his life. The only problem, Draco likes someone else. He wants to do his Fathers biddings, but the other girl is causing him to slip.
1. Feelings, and Occlumency

**Disclaimer: This plot is totally mine, because I had a dream about this story, well, the middle of this story. I totally don't own **_**any**_** characters. I would want to, but I don't.**

Torn Between Two

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter 1

Feelings, and Occlumency

I was thinking. I couldn't quite place the feeling I got when I saw her. I definitely had strong feelings, but I couldn't quite tell if they were good or bad. I should be able to tell because I've been engaged to her all my life. Her name? It's not important right now. I have to get ready for my classes.

I got to Hogwarts, of all the better schools in the country. I'm in Slytherin. Ugh. I know. I should be jumping for joy, but because of Crabbe and Goyle, always following me around makes it torture. Anyways.

I also have a friend. Well, she doesn't think of me as a friend. In fact, she hates me. I know that's bad. Just because I got off on the wrong foot with Harry Potter, she hates me! I wish I hadn't because then I could be closer to her. Maybe. I don't know. She isn't _amazingly adorable, _but I know_ s_he has beauty underneath those buck teeth, and bushy hair. I can tell the way she is. Kind. She's nice to _everyone_ including the _fat_ pureblood. _Neville Longbottom_. She _cares._

Now back to my future wife. She looks like a model out of a broom magazine. But she's rude, and expects everyone to lay their coat down over a mud puddle for her. Now that I'm thinking about it, she's _evil_. I think I _hate _her. I _ must _owl my parents as soon as I can!

I think I'll just tell them before I leave for Christmas Break. Yeah, so then we can discuss it at dinner, instead of through mail.

It's only been a week since I met that _horrible _boy on the train when I was helping Neville look for his toad. He was in his compartment with a girl, and two boys. The two boys looked oddly like gorillas and the girl looked like some spoiled princess. But he, he was flawless. His hair was in place, and was parted perfectly. He had super deep eyes. They were the color of shiny steel, and he had muscles, and he carried himself maturely.

When he saw me, something happened. He looked directly in my eyes, and it felt like he went inside me. His eyes were close, even though he was far away. I could see figures in his eyes. There were 3 people. One was his mother because he looked so much like her, and a man that _could_ be his father. There wasn't much of a resemblance except his eyes, and hair color were the same. I also saw him. Then, as soon as it came, it was gone.

When I asked them if they had seen the toad, I stuttered a lot. The girl looked at me in disgust. "If I had seen a toad, you would have heard my scream all the way in the Americas." The two gorillas looked at me, and they both shook their heads simultaneously. Then _he _looked at me, and said only one word. I had no idea what it meant, but somewhere inside me, I guess I did because it hurt me. He had said "_Mudblood._" then looked away.

So today, I went up to see Professor Dumbledore. Me being a lowly 1st year made me nervous. But Professor Dumbledore was a kind old man, and I know he knew something special about me, but I didn't know what it was. I asked him about the strange incident today on the train. But, I didn't tell him who did it, or the word he called me.

Professor Dumbledore told me that the thing was called Occlumency, and that I am a bright student, and I should get lessons from him to help me master it. I had my first lesson there, and let me tell you it's hard. My next lesson is on Friday. I can't wait!

** So, as you probably saw in the disclaimer, that I saw this story in a dream I had last night. I can't really describe the actual dream. But I have changed it into a Dramione. I have pre-written the story before I typed it, so updating shouldn't take long. :) By reading this chapter you have probably realized that this is their 1st year at Hogwarts. All the parts that you already know about, like events that happen in the actual book, will be sped through with out much detail, because you have already read it! Soooo Enjoy!**

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	2. Owls, and Accidents

**Disclaimer: This plot is totally mine, because I had a dream about this story, well, the middle of this story. I totally don't own **_**any**_** characters. I would want to, but I don't.**

Torn Between Two

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter 2

Owls, and Accidents

Harry and Ron were sitting at lunch when Professor Quirrell runs into the Great Hall, says something about a troll, and faints. Dumbledore sends everyone to their common rooms, and Harry and Ron go save Hermione from a troll. **(A/N: see what I mean?)**

Now it was the eve of Christmas break, and Hermione, Harry, and Ron have been spending a lot of time in the library searching for Nicholas Flamel. When Hermione walked in her room at 6:30pm. She took a quick shower, and applied her oil-free zit creme onto her face. When she was done, Hermione got changed into her pajamas, and brushed her hair into a braid. She sat down in front of Lavenders mirror, with a book she found in the Library when searching for Flamel. It contained a spell called Invisible Braces. Over a period of 4 years her teeth will be perfect. She'll be fifteen. She performed the spell. Immediately her jaw began to ache. She read through the spell again. Aching was normal. She looked farther down for side-affects. She read, "These are just like regular muggle braces. Every month, preform the spell again. Don't forget, or your teeth will become overly large." She smiled. _No chance of that happening. I remember everything. Now, I have to ask Mum and Dad if they know anything about Nicholas Flamel. Maybe I should add a book on braces also..._

She gathered her quill, ink, and parchment, and headed up to the Owlery. She sat down at the small desk in the middle of the drafty room. The owls fluttered above her.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ School's great. I wish I could have written sooner. I have been busy with searching for a person called Nicholas Flamel. I would tell you more about this person, but in fear of the owl being infiltrated, I will tell you this: He is very well-known in my world. Maybe you could pull dental records? I doubt he'll have any but it's just to be on the ball._

_ I also know that you hate this, but imagine the amount of money we will save through this! There is a spell I learned called 'Invisible Braces.' Yes, I know you hate me using magic on myself, but I am a girl, and I do care about what I look like. So I would much appreciate it if you could send me a book or two all about braces. _

_ Thanks, and I love you. I can't wait till I see you!_

_~Hermione Granger_

_PS. Do you know what a 'Mudblood' is? Just wondering..._

Hermione folded up the parchment, and tied it onto the closest owl to her. The owl nipped at her, so she gave him a small treat, and he (or she) flew out the window. Hermione stood watching it sail away in the distance. She heard a small noise. She shrugged it off thinking it was an owl, or a small mouse. She laughed. _A mouse? In an _Owlery_._ She stood hugging herself at the open window. _Ron and Harry should be in the restricted section of the library in a couple of days, so that should give me some time to relax. Maybe. _She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She hid by the door. She whipped out her wand and got ready to curse whoever it was if they were threatening. The male figure entered the room. He had an Eagle on his arm, and a letter in his hand. The Eagle took a hold of the letter with his beak, and flew out the window. Hermione pointed the wand at his back. "Who are you?" She asked strongly.

Draco Malfoy flung around. "What do you want Mudblood!"

"Nothing, you just startled me." She insisted, "You know, me being a helpless girl up here in a tall tower. I'd be scared if someone suddenly came clomping up the stairs!"

"Well sorry! I'll just let you know then when I walk up here to mail a letter!"

"Why didn't you do that in your room? I mean, you have your Eagle in your room, so whats the point of coming all the way up here?"

"I talked with Dumbledore about this being an _Owlery,_ and my bird being an _eagle. _You can probably see the difference. So he allowed my bird to stay in my room, but I had to come to the Owlery to mail anything." He said matter-of-factly. She knew he didn't like her, so the snobbish attitude was, expected.

The snow was falling now, and the temperature dropped about 5 degrees. He noticed her lips were purple, and her teeth were chattering. She was shivering, and her wet hair was frozen.

"What are you doing up here, in this horrid weather?"

"I was sending a letter to my parents."

"Dressed like that?" He said waving his hand at Hermione's dress apparel. "For being really smart, you don't think."

"Well, when I got uncomfortably cold, I was going to preform a heating spell on myself."

"That's like 6th year magic!" He cried.

"Yeah, I have learned most of the future spells, and mastered the ones we have already learned." She said, proud of herself. "I can also preform Occlumency, which you failed at when you practiced it on me."

"I didn't know who you were, and I reacted on my dad's orders. To preform Occlumency on anyone that I don't know."

"Oh. Well, I have stuff to do, things to pack. I'll see you around then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Hey, take my robe. You need it more than I do." He said.

"Thanks." She took the robe, and put it on. It smelled brand new, and like his cologne.

They walked down the slippery steps, and walked out onto the snow covered grass. They didn't really talk much, just little side conversations about nothing important. When they reached the foyer, Hermione said good night, and offered him his robe back.

"Keep it. I have plenty were that came from. Good night." He walked towards the dungeon with his hands in his pockets, and whistling some tune that Hermione had never even heard of.

"Good night." She whispered into the air. She walked up the steps, being careful to skip the trick step. When she walked into her room, Lavander and Pavarti were playing dress-up, and being very loud. Hermione just wanted to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She wrote about her day in her journal, cast a few silencing charms around her bed, and went to sleep.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione packed and had all her stuff on the train. She was reading _Hogwarts: A History_, while waiting for Harry and Ron to get back from sneaking around Hogsmeade, so they could say good bye. Draco set his bag next to her bag.

He smiled at her. She walked over to him. She leaned in close to his face and whispered, "Our talk last night? Doesn't mean _anything_. So don't go prancing around telling everyone about it. Okay? You could go _die_ and I could care less. Stay away from me!" And with that, she turned on her heel, and grabbed the bag, and climbed onto the train. She sat in a lone compartment, and started to read her book again. When she got to kings cross, she grabbed her belongings and climbed onto a bus. When she got home, It was late. She went straight to bed without even thinking about her journal.

_**Draco**_

Hermione stormed off. _What the heck was that for?_ He grabbed his bag and climbed onto the train just as Harry and Ron came around the corner. He passed Hermione's compartment. She was sitting right next to the window, with her feet up on the opposite bench, reading a book. He stood there for a while. Then he went to find Pansy, Crabbe & Goyle. When he got home, he grabbed his bag, and walked into the bathroom. He opened the bag to find a book, a diary, an ink bottle, and some quills. He was quite confused. _Where is my Hair Gel?_

**Heyy guyys! Sorry it took me a while to type this chapter. I had to make a whole bunch of changes. I don't know if you noticed where the accident happened. It was very well hidden I think. I'll put up another chapter today, maybe. Hope you like it! **

**I want to thank **mysteryssister, voldyismyfather, & Kats02980416 **for reviewing for the first chapter. I think somewhere in the future, I will not finish the story if I don't have a 100 reviews by the penultimate chapter (second to last). **

**I am writing this story by years. I am including everything. Well, almost everything. I excluded the part where Hagrid slips something about Nicholas Flamel. I do recall in the book (I'll have to look this up) that Hermione did ask her parents for info on Flamel, and she did go home to her parents over break. If there is an event in the first book you do not want me to skip over, then please send it through a review, and I will try and make it possible. Oh yeah. Does anyone know the day that Harry, Ron, and Hermione go after the sorcerers stone? I can't quite remember... Please tell me. Be for I write it though, I will make sure I will get it straight before I write it. :) Okay?**

**~Jasmyne Knight**

**WOW that was a long Authors note. Lol :) **

**()()**


	3. Engagements, and Divorce

**Disclaimer: This plot is totally mine, because I had a dream about this story, well, the middle of this story. I totally don't own **_**any**_** characters. I would want to, but I don't.**

Torn Between Two

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter 3

Engagements, and Divorce

Draco walked down the stairs with Dobby leading the way. He entered the Drawing room. His father stood. "Father. Mother." He nodded towards both of them. "You called for me?"

"Yes," His father said. "We are having guests over for dinner. The Parkinson's. This is a special dinner. You are to be on your best behavior. Ms. Parkinson will be accepting or declining the engagement. If she declines, then you are free to choose any pureblood lady you wish," He hesitated. "with you mother and I's blessing. We doubt though, that she will decline. She says your looks are unbearable, though, I must disagree."

"Father." Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him about Hermione yet.

"Yes?"

"I... I don't like Pansy."

"Oh?" His father was becoming angry.

"I am too young to be thinking about marriage."

"That is why your mother and I are."

"But don't you think I ought to be able to choose my own future?" Draco was getting scared. His fathers voice was getting louder, and angrier.

"Did I get to choose my own future? Did I _choose_ to marry your mother?"

"No, but she chose you." Draco said.

"_Exactly._" Lucius turned away from his son. "I don't want to hear anymore of this business. Whatever Ms. Parkinson says, happens. End of discussion. I want you at the dinner table in your finest, at 6:30pm. Not a second late, not a second early. Your mother, the Parkinson's, and I will be in the dinning room at 6:15pm. When you enter, and sit, Ms. Parkinson will make her decision. I will hear no arguing." And with that, Lucius Malfoy stormed out of the door.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hermione! Your Father and I have to speak with you! Can you come down?" Her mother called.

"Coming!" Hermione set the black bag down. It was full of gel bottles. She walked into the Kitchen. "Yes?"

"Your father and I have matters to discuss about your Aunt and Uncle Hermie."

"What about them?" Hermione asked.

"They are getting a divorce."

"But why?" Hermione cried. "They were such a happy couple!"

"Herm was having an affair. With a 20 year old young lady."

"Ew. But he's like really old!" Hermione was disgusted. The man she was named after was a sick pig!

"Yes, that's another thing that triggered the divorce." A woman's voice spoke behind her. "He was having an affair with someone 35 years younger than me." Hermione spun around.

"Aunt Susan!" Hermione ran a gave her a hug.

"Susan is going to stay with us until she can get back up onto her feet." Mr. Granger said.

"Yeah!" Hermione hugged her Aunt again. "I have to go into my room for a while, Okay? I have to unpack." Hermione booked it into her room. She sat on her bed next to the bag of Draco Malfoy's hair stuff. She examined the sticky gel, and made a face. She set the bottle on her bedside table. At the bottom of the bag there was a tiny bottle. The words were to small for her to read. She pulled out her wand, and enlarged the bottle. "Mademoiselle Francine Presents: Frizz-be-gone! A new hair product that will turn that frizzy hair into succulent curls!" Hermione's eyes widened. A hair product that will help her hair! She opened the bottle. The little plastic cover was still on! It had never been used! It was in Malfoy's bag. Her heart sunk. She didn't want anything from Malfoy. He was a jerk, and treated her like crap. She shrunk the bottle back to its normal size, and shoved it back in the bag. She whipped out her quill, ink, and parchment, and began to write:

_Malfoy,_

_ I am writing you this letter because we seemed to have switched bags. I don't know how, but I have your stupid hair gel. I am sending it back with this letter. Please don't respond. I don't feel like talking to you. Just send my stuff back and I will never contact you ever again. _

_~Hermione Granger_

"Mum!" Hermione yelled from the top of the steps. "I am going to deliver a package! I will be back before dinner!" And with that, Hermione walked onto the street, stuck her wand arm out, and climbed onto the bus to the nearest wizard post office.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The clock said 6:29pm. Draco walked to the entrance of the dining room, and as soon as the clock struck 6:30, Draco walked into the room. Everyone at the table stood up. Draco walked over to Pansy and kissed her hand. Then he pushed her into her seat. He walked over to her mother and did the same. Then to his mother. He shook Mr. Parkinson's hand, along with his fathers, and sat down.

Lucius Malfoy spoke. "This is the time were we will hear of Ms. Parkinson's choice. I presume that she has made her decision?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I have." Pansy said.

"Well, let's hear it then." Lucius said calmly.

"I have have chosen to..."

**I'm soo evil. **

**R&R! **

**PLZ **

**ILY ALL **

**LOL**

**~Jasmyne Knight**


	4. Letters, and Lullabys

**Disclaimer: This plot is totally mine, because I had a dream about this story, well, the middle of this story. I totally don't own **_**any**_** characters. I would want to, but I don't. I a**_**lso **_**don't own **_**Lullaby **_**By the Dixie Chicks.**

Torn Between Two

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter 4

Letters and Lullaby's

_Lucius Malfoy spoke. "This is the time were we will hear of Ms. Parkinson's choice. I presume that she has made her decision?"_

_ "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I have." Pansy said._

_ "Well, let's hear it then." Lucius said calmly. _

_ "I have have chosen to..." _

"I have have chosen to take Draco Malfoy's hand in marriage." Pansy's mother fainted, and tears poured down her fathers face. Narcissa went to see if Mrs. Parkinson was okay, and Lucius gave Mr. Parkinson a hankerchief. Draco quietly excused himself to his room.

When he walked into his room there was a package with an owl sitting on his bed. The letter was on the top. He read it through quickly, and he was devastated. "_I don't feel like talking to you. Just send my stuff back and I will never contact you ever again." _The words echoed through his head over and over again. He found her bag laying next to her bed. He pulled out a piece of parchment, and scrawled a letter. He smiled at himself for his smartie-ness, and attached the bag, and letter to the owl. The owl stuck out his other leg. On it was a small pouch for coins. He placed it a knut into the pouch, and buttoned it.

_ Granger,_

_ I know fully well that you do not want to talk to me. I respect that. But, seeing as your the only person I can talk to right now, I might as well just explain things right now. Wait, before I do you're probably reading down this letter thinking,'Why do I care?' Well, I'll tell you why. If you don't care then I'll just keep bombarding you with letters. If you do care, I'll keep bombarding you with letters. Either way, I win._

_ Now, from the top:_

_ Since I was born, I have been engaged to Pansy. Trust me, I don't like it as much as you would think. She is an annoying little prat and I hate her. Well, this evening, she and her family came and my father asked her if she has accepted the marriage or not, well she accepted, and we are to be wed after 7th year. Yes, I know. I'm only eleven, and I shouldn't be thinking about this kind of stuff. Well my father thinks it's customary. I disagree. Anyway._

_ You can send me a letter or you don't. I don't care either way. I'll just keep sending you letters 'till you answer._

_~DM_

He attached her bag and the letter to his Eagle, and sent it off. He went back down to the dining room thinking of excuses about why he left the room.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione and her family put up the Christmas tree, and decorated gingerbread houses. They wrapped presents, and sang carols. Hermione was happy to be home. She loved her family, though her aunt _did_ have some problems. She smoked a pack of cigarettes a day, and was an alcoholic. But one of the best things about her Aunt is that she could sing. Every time Hermione visited her aunt, or her aunt visited them, she would always sing Hermione a lullaby to Hermione every night. Sometimes Hermione would join in.

Hermione got ready for bed while her aunt was outside smoking her last cigarette of the day. Her parents were out to dinner. The clock in the kitchen chimed Ten o' clock.

Hermione climbed into bed, and waited for her aunt to come and sing to her. When she finally did, she had changed into her pajamas, and brushed her teeth. Hermione scooted over for her aunt to sit down next to her.

"What song do you want me to sing?" Aunt Susan asked with a chuckle.

"Susan!" Hermione Exclaimed laughing.

"All right, All right. _Lullaby_ it is..." Her aunt began to sing.

__**(A/N: BOLD for Aunt Susan ****underlinefor Hermione BOLD UNDERLINEfor both.)**

_**They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade**_

**How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up**

**I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you**

_**How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up**_

**As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade**

**How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough**  
**Cause I'm never, never giving you up**

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
**Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up**  
**Is forever enough**  
**Cause I'm never, never giving you up **  


Hermione hugged her aunt good night, and said good night, and settled to bed.

**Hey guys. Okay, the reason I chose that specific song is because my mom dedicated it to me. Yes, I know it's about a woman and her man, but I don't care. I love that song. That was a really long chapter.**

**Good Night. I'm Tired. I WANT LOTS OF REVEIWS IN THE MORNING!**

**See? I_ told_ you I was tired.**

**~Jasmyne Knight.**


	5. Frogs, and Flamel

**Disclaimer: This plot is totally mine, because I had a dream about this story, well, the middle of this story. I totally don't own **_**any**_** characters. I would want to, but I don't. **

Torn Between Two

By Jasmyne Knight

Chapter 5

Frogs, and Flamel

Hermione boarded the train on the penultimate day of Christmas Break. She couldn't wait to go home and ask about Harry and Ron's discoveries of Nicholas Flamel. She sat down in a compartment at the rear of the train. She took out her _Hogwarts: A History _by Bathilda Bagshot, and settled into the chair.

The trolly came around 3 hours later, and Hermione bought a handful of chocolate frogs. She opened the first one, and popped the frog into her mouth. She set the card down without even looking at it and continued to read.

By the time the train had reached the station at Hogsmead, Hermione had eaten all of the frogs-accept for one who chose to jump out the window instead of into her mouth- and had put the cards into her bag, thinking they might be of use in the future. She greeted Hagrid who said he was in town for some pumpkin seeds for next Halloween, and wished her a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Hagrid" She said back giving him a quick hug, then headed on her way to the carriages that pulled themselves.

There was only one more day until Christmas Break was over. Tonight was New Years Eve. She sat alone in a carriage. Well, to her she was alone. There were a bunch of 6th, and 7th years sitting in the carriage with her, but she just kept to her book, and ignored the rude comments thrown at her.

When the carriage stopped she was the first one out, and she was the first one to walk into the castle of the big group coming back to Hogwarts from the Holidays.

DMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco noticed Hermione push her way to the back of the train. He decided to follow, and sat in the compartment next to her. He didn't let anyone sit with him, and he kept to himself by reading his least favorite book _Hogwarts: A History _by Bathilda Bagshot. He was not very interested in it, so his mind kept wandering. He wondered if Hermione got his letter, and her bag. He Imagined she did, or she would have confronted him by now. He smiled to himself and looked out the window.

When the trolly had come his way 3 hours later, He bought a single chocolate frog. He set it next to him, and then totally forgot about it. When he got off the train he put the frog in his robe pocket without thinking. He picked up his book and headed out of the train.

He saw Hermione ahead of him climbing into a carriage, her bag slung over her shoulder. He smiled. _She did get it. She's just choosing to ignore me. Great._ And with him thinking his evil plot, he climbed into a carriage full of Slitherens.

He climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory, and walked into his room that he shared with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zambini.

He slumped onto his bed without even changing, and fell asleep before his body hit the bed. Yes, he was _that_ tired.

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione woke in the morning to find Lavender and Pavarti have already made a mess of the bathroom. They were giggling themselves silly over something that they put on each others faces. Hermione sighed. She grabbed her hair brush, and went straight towards Lavenders vanity mirror. She brushed through her tangled mane, and gave up when the brush broke in her hair. She pulled it out, and grabbed her robe. Today was the first day of the year. When she walked into the common room, it had totally been ripped apart. There was garbage on the floor, the cushions to the couch were across the room and a banner that said "Snape Stinks!" over the entrance, so if Prof. McGonagall walked in, she wouldn't see it.

Hermione began her first day of the year cleaning up a mess that was left by her fellow classmates. After she was done, and the banner about Snape was taken down, she headed for the Library.

DMDMDMDMDM

Draco woke to a ecstatic Blaise shaking him to get up.

"What do you want, Zambini?" Draco yelled, flipping on his stomach with his pillow over his head.

"I want you to get up! I thought I made that clear." Blaise said. "Well, anyways. Since I didn't get to spend anytime with you over the Holidays, I wanted to have a little Man to Man time."

Draco sat up, "Well, after I take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, do my hair, finish my essay that's due today, and eat breakfast, _then_ we can talk." Draco said holding up a finger for everything that he had to do.

"But, I have something important to talk to you about!" Blaise complained.

"Well, it must not be that important, because I'm choosing breakfast over it." Draco said as he walked into the bathroom with a towel and clothes. Before Blaise could say anything, Draco had slammed the door shut.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was sitting quietly in the library reading a book called _Wizards Through The Ages. _She still hadn't seen Harry or Ron yet, and she figured they'd be down at breakfast stuffing their faces with food, and guzzling pumpkin juice. She laughed at the thought.

She looked at her watch. 7:00am. Classes started in an hour. She grabbed her bag, and went to Madam Pince to check out the book.

She walked out of the double doors, and into the corridor. She headed down to double potions reluctantly.

Knowing she was 45 minutes early, she sat in her desk in the middle of the room, and took out her book. She read, not even knowing that _he_ was in the room.

DMDMDMDMDM

I had just managed to escape Zambini by rushing into my first class, Double Potions. This is one of the classes that I have been dreading all day. _She _was in this class.

The class room door opened quietly. I turned to see who it was. It was _her_. Her nose was stuck in her book, and I doubt she even knew I was in the room. She sat in the desk a couple of seats behind me. She continued to read as I sat there quietly. I listened to her breathe, and her finger sliding down the page as she sucked out all of the knowledge her brain could muster. I listened to her flip the page.

At 10 minutes till the bell, Draco looked at Hermione. His heart was pounding. Love didn't exist right? He scratched the top of his head.

HGHGHGHGHG

Hermione absorbed as much information on the Wizards of the past. She learned about the Peveril Brothers, and the Ministry Of Magic 500 years ago. She read and read until she finished her book. She looked at her watch. 10 minutes till class started. She looked forward, and her heart pounded. He was sitting ahead of her. She wondered how long he had been there. She cleared her throat.

He turned around. "Ah, Granger. Finally noticed me?" He said smugly.

She glared back, "I knew you were there the entire time." She knew he knew it was a lie.

"Oh, really. If that's true can you tell me what I did just before you called my attention?"

Hermione racked her brain. "You picked your nose?" Hermione laughed. She knew she was wrong.

"No!" Draco said a little too offensively. "See? Told you! You didn't know I was here!"

"Why does it even matter?" Hermione stated.

"It doesn't." He said.

"Then why are we arguing about it?" Her face was turning red with anger.

"I don't know!" Draco said.

"Just stop talking to me." She said.

"No." He said stubbornly

"Why are you even talking to me?" Hermione interrogated.

"Is it against the law to talk to someone?" He asked.

"It is in my book." She threw back

"Well, I would never vote for you to be the minister." Draco responded smartly.

"You wouldn't vote for me in the first place!" Hermione screeched.

"You're right! I wouldn't!" Draco yelled back. The bell rang.

Hermione sneered at him. She put her book away into her bag, and got out her potions materials. She set up her cauldron, all the while ignoring Draco Malfoy who had been watching her every move.

Professor Snape walked into the classroom and began writing instructions on how to make a sleeping brought. If you weren't in class by the time he was done writing, you would be docked house points. As Snape was still writing on the board, all of Slytheren filed in. Then Griffindor. Snape finished, and set the chalk down onto the rack, and stood waiting. Suddenly the back door of the classroom slammed open, and a shaky nervous Neville Longbottom scurried in. Snape smirked.

"15 points from Griffindor for tardiness." Snape said. Griffindor groaned.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry, Ron, and Neville. Harry and Ron were working together, and Hermione and Neville were working together. Hermione didn't like it, but she figured it would be good to teach Neville a bit of skills for potions. Hermione went to get her potions book from her bag. When she pulled it out, Her chocolate frog cards fell out to. Harry picked them up.

"Hey, I've found him." Harry said.

"Found who?" said Ron.

"Flamel, I've found Flamel."

DMDMDMDMDM

I was making my potion when I heard Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood talking about a 'Flamel', whoever that was. I piled in the rest of the ingredients, and stirred aimlessly. I was staring right into the blue flames. The way they danced around the cauldron seemed to be very relaxing. I continued watching until the potion was done. I scooped up the flames into my glass jar, and put some potion into a glass vile and set it on Snape's desk. I sat back into my seat.

**Okay. Sorry it took me so long to up date. I'm heading to California because my Great Grandmother has passed away recently (8/5/10). I will be attending her funeral in San Francisco. I wont have the internet, but I will continue writing chapters.**

**Another thing. If I put things out of order I am terribly sorry. I'm not writing this story with the book in front of my face, and I'm trying to make it a little different so I'm not copying JK Rowling. I don't want to get fined for Plagiarizing. Anyway. BBFN**

**~Jasmyne Knight **


End file.
